Streaming media online to watch movies and television shows has become very popular in recent years. While users can easily access movies or television shows online, it is typically a solitary experience for the user. Further, due partially to society's growth, social contacts are more spread out across the globe, limiting the ability to share and enjoy the movie watching experience with a group of friends in the same location.